Look Again
by FirePhoenix33
Summary: It's six years after the events in Chrono Cross, and Mel is sent off to find an unkown altar, unraveling her true past... The one she never knew of... R/R, for cryin' out loud! I want at least one!
1. Chapter 1

Look Again  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: OK, I thought of writing this fic after I got done watching Resident Evil, (I dunno why, so don't ask,) and it takes place when Mel is 16 and gets sent off on a mission requested by Steena. You can read, so go find out the rest. And, gimmie some reviews, or I won't continue! I really know where I 'm goin' with this story, (for once,) and I want to continue, but what's the point of writing if you don't get some feedback?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sacred artifact Steena had told me seemed impossible to find. I mean, how can you find anything with a clue like 'Search within the last of the dragon's allies' ruin for the altar. Place the one with a false past upon the ancient steps, and a new path will be shown.'? I didn't understand a thing. All I know, is that Steena said I was the only one for this. 'Why me?' I had asked. She responded with a serious face, replying slowly, 'You will find out on your own.' I don't get her sometimes...  
  
Thankfully, Steena knew someone who knew more information about the matter, and sent me off to see him. That meant I had to go to him, instead of vice versa. So, I'm on the old piece of crap my brother calls a boat, (his boat,) sailing towards the Isle of the Damned, no one but myself and my dagger, the one Kid gave me before she went off to Terra Tower so long ago. I haven't seen her since...  
  
I remember how I stole her elements when she had just got the Hydra Humour injected in her. Korcha bit my head off a lot that day, saying I shouldn't 'mess with my customers!' I was such a sneaky brat back then. Wait... I'm still sneaky, just more of a matured person than a brat anymore. Like I said before, though, I've been handling daggers more than boomerangs. They seem too childish, although I'm still capable of handling one.  
  
Korcha says I've become somewhat like a slut. So what if I have a chest covered in a mere, red tight, sleeve-less belly shirt? He goes around wearing a vest exposing his chest. I wear black short-shorts. He wears a bikini bottom. How disgusting is that? At least I'm smart enough to wear shoes, (combat style,) instead of nothing.  
  
I'm surprised my bro has a serious relationship for once. He proposed to Leena! I swear, they've been going all over each other since Serge and Kid disappeared. I figure Kid's somewhere here, in my homeworld, where Serge is in his homeworld. She said yes, and they're holding their wedding off until I get back. Imagine that... Asshole brotha Korcha actually waiting for his sis... He prolly just wants to show off, just because I've never had a real relationship with anyone.  
  
"Finally..." I mumbled, coming to the shore of the Damned. Rowing until I got to the sand, I put my anchor and buried it in the sand, (the tides around here are tough, so don't set an anchor in the ocean.) Walking towards the entrance, I took out the heavy, prim dagger Kid had bestowed upon me. Twirling it around while I walked, I thought of Kid. She was my role model, and still is, although she ain't around. Right then and there, I decided: after I do this lil' quest Steena's sent me on, I'll go look for Kid. I'll sweep every square inch of El Nido, then move on to Zenan and search there if I don't find her.  
  
Entering the damp cave, I put my guard up, being more aware of my surroundings. I crept my way forward, taking the only right I could take, walking up the stairs that were scattered with raw, foul smelling bones. I'm not so much as to run from somethin' as disgusting as this like most girls. Bones are bones.  
  
At the top of the stairs, I continued on, running, finding walking to slow. Most people who had come here stopped since two things happened. 1) It turned into demons' crib and 2) The footing's so bad. I found the terrain rather easy to run over.  
  
Entering the area where a monster's old bones were, (looking somewhat like a dome covering a trail,) I jumped up onto the back bone of the monster, steadying myself before running off it and jumping over to the place that had had it's entry blocked off.  
  
I landed, almost twisting my ankle in doing so. I shook it off, and jogged up to the only entrance I could go through.  
  
As I did, I didn't sense anything threatening, but I kept out my dagger for safety precautions.  
  
There it was; the headless night's armor, that stood on it's own. Steena told me the guy would be somewhere around there. Walking down and stopping a few feet away from the armor, I looked around, trying not to breath in too much of the smell of death.  
  
I smelt blood... Fresh, human, blood... Glancing at the armor again, I flinched. The armor was covered in blood, it all seeming to come from where it's neck was supposed to be.  
  
"Ugh... Like I don't get enough of this..." I groaned, angling my dagger better. "So, whoever you are, how can you make blood rush from this old thing?"  
  
All I heard was silence.  
  
"Oh, come on! Get ova here!" I ordered, getting ticked.  
  
Again, silence greeted me. Then...I heard something... Something very faint and barely audible... It sounded like it was coming from the spot where Dario had been possessed...  
  
I thought (What the heck?) and moved on towards the voice.  
  
Slowing my pace to an extremely slow walk, the voice grew louder the more I progressed. The voice sounded much like a siren, but... Why would a siren come to a dull, dreary place like this?  
  
Forgetting about the reason, I took a step into the outside of the isle, the winds blowing gently through my hair that was restrained in a ponytail.  
  
There. Sitting on the edge of the cliff, legs dangling, was the thought to be siren, who was singing more beautifully than it had started to.  
  
Knowing that it was a curse to interrupt a sirens' song, I put my dagger back in it's shealth on my ankle, and stood, enchanted by the tune. The person singing was darkened by the shadows, making it hard to see any details, it sitting down only making it harder.  
  
'Ooooh, Come hither, My love from the seas... Come hither, O'er hither, You need not be afraid...'  
  
It seemed like the song was calling to me, although I dared not move. I know better than that. Sirens did this in the olden days, sing their enchanted, cursed songs, sailors not being able to withstand their beauty, in their songs and their figures. Thus, when close enough, the sirens devoured the sailors, who no longer had their free will.  
  
'Ooooh, Come hither, My love of the seas... Come hither, O'er hither, Or you shalt die!!!'  
  
(A/I: Put in the Isle of the Damned tune right now for a nice touch!)  
  
My reflexes kicking in, I snatched my dagger, and braced myself, one foot in front of the other, just Like I saw Kid do.  
  
The winds blew more, and the figure stood, turning around to face me. All I had to see was it's eyes; they were of a bright, pearly white, shining for some reason.  
  
"Who are you!?" I asked in an irrational way, bringing my voice to sound above the winds, me having to yell.  
  
"Who hast sent you here?" the person asked, turning out to be a woman.  
  
"High Priestess Steena sent me! She said someone could help me find out more information about this old ruin thing!" I answered loudly, gripping my dagger with a little more ease.  
  
"So she hast not given up..." the siren sounded, the winds dieing down.  
  
"Do you know anything about it?" I asked, less ferociously than before.  
  
"Yes. Come take a seat o'er hither," the siren said.  
  
"...Show yourself, first," I ordered, suspicious as usual.  
  
"As you wish..." the figure stated, taking steps into the very poor light. I must have had my jaw opened, 'cause she smiled with her full, silverish lips at me. She seemed just as tall as Steena was, wearing a vest/robe that had a silverish tinted rope to hold it around her, although it exposed right down her cleavage, thankfully not showing anything. She had pale, milk-like skin, her ears looking elvish...really elvish... She had the longest hair I've ever seen, it up in this weird bun/braid thing, still having loads of hair drag down to her feet, which were webbed slightly. And her hands just creeped me out! Her fingernails were about the same length from the foot of her heel to her knees! They were a silverish white, also. She had two stick-like things sticking up from behind her. A weapon, maybe?  
  
"Who, or what are you?" I must have asked, startling myself.  
  
"I am Asvoria, the Keeper of Divine Wisdom. It hast been a while, Daughter of Jana," Asvoria said, bowing slightly. "Of course, you do not know the truth of your past, so I am not surprised you do not remember me."  
  
"Huh!? Daughter of Jana!? Is someone else here!?" I asked, looking around. "I'm Mel! From Guldove! I ain't no daughter of Jana!"  
  
"Yes. That is what you know. But that is not true," Asvoria stated.  
  
"What are you getting at!? Do you know anything about the ruins or not!?" I asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Steena sent you here so you can unlock the Steps of Old, correct?" she asked instead.  
  
"Steps of Old? Oh! So that's what she meant! Yeah! About these Steps... What are they?"  
  
"They are part of the key to open up the new path. The path to the Divine World," Asvoria explained.  
  
"Well, where can they be found?" I asked, getting excited with Asvoria menchoning another world.  
  
"That can be held off until later. For now, I have to confront you with a few things," Asvoria replied, making the glint in my eyes go away.  
  
"Can't you just tell me now?" I complained.  
  
"No. This cannot be put off 'til later," Asvoria confirmed.  
  
"Fine, fine... Whaddaya wanna know?" I asked, crossing my arms and sighing deeply.  
  
"You have thought that you have been a normal person, correct?"  
  
"I am normal, unless you go ask my brother," I answered.  
  
"The one you call your brother ist not your blood brother," Asvoria stated, making me perk up some.  
  
"Not my brother!? How can that be!? We're so much alike!" I argued.  
  
"He ist but your foster brother, as ist your mother and father," Asvoria continued, still staring me right in the eye with her glassy ones.  
  
"What!? So I'm an orphan!?" I asked in anger. "That's nuts! I have a family!"  
  
"Correct. But it ist not with the family you think ist your family," Asvoria said calmly.  
  
"The hell they aren't!" I barked, glaring.  
  
"I am the Keeper of Divine Wisdom, as I have told you before. I knew your real mother a long time ago..."  
  
"You see, your mother is God's gracious gift to the planet. She was an immortal light goddess, who watched over our world. Her sisters watched over the other, parralel worlds, which I can see you have traveled to one. God let them keep their immortality, as long as they did not produce a child with a mortal, no matter what the circumstances. Your mother, Jana, had broken the taboo for the love of the poorest, but most handsome man on the planet. I do not know why. Jana, in breaking the taboo, was banished from this world and suffered over a thousand deaths...right after she gave birth to you. Your name ist not Mel, but your true, birth name is, and will always be, Abertha."  
  
I was in shock. I was the daughter of some immortal chick who died a lot of times 'cause she made me with a human??? I had a hard time accepting the facts. My heart slowed it's pace. My blood seemed to freeze in my veins. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. I didn't breath for several moments, until I abruptly snapped out of my shock.  
  
"I thought you might have been like that for a while longer," Asvoria commented.  
  
"...Can you tell me where the Steps of Old are now?" I asked, holding one of my elbows with one hand and putting my other up to me forehead, getting a headache from all this.  
  
"It hast been a while since I have gone there, and my memory has grown old. Thus, I will get you a guide," Asvoria answered. The stick-things on her beck spread apart. They were wings. As they spread, so did her hands. She turned her head up, and began to sing the highest note I've ever heard, it being like a bullet cutting through silence.  
  
I covered my ears, shutting my eyes tightly, (as if that would help..) As soon as I heard just the faint voice of Asvoria, I opened my eyes, uncovering my ears as well. I blinked, seeing a man stand before me. He didn't face me, but I could see that he was several inches taller than me, with silver-white hair that was down, ending around his torso. He was wearing no shoes, either, only his feet weren't webbed. His hands were in fists, resting at his side. The guy was semi-muscular, looking to have some upper body strength. He had a long javelin on his back, it pure white. He wore very wide-legged pants, colored a dull shade of white, as was his long- sleeved, deep v-neck shirt. From seeing his hands, his skin was a milk- white, too, (like Asvoria's,) but as he turned around, his skin dimmed and turned into a notch or two lighter than mine. And his eyes... They were a heavenly dark blue, glancing at me, his face not smiling or showing any kind of emotion.  
  
"Abertha, this ist my son, Ansgar. He shalt lead you to the Steps of Old." 


	2. Chapter 2

Look Again  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/I: Play the another world tune if you choose to!)  
  
"Where do we go?" I asked as Ansgar and I exited the Isle of the Damned and came upon my boat.  
  
"We must head to Fort Dragonia. That is where the Steps are hidden," Ansgar answered.  
  
"Fort Dragonia? Don't you know anything? The passageway to the fort has been blocked off ever since my friends went there six years ago. No one is interested in the fort, so no one has unblocked the passageway," I stated, getting my anchor unburied.  
  
"Is this true?" Ansgar asked, a look of confusion on his face. "We have to get to the fort, no matter what."  
  
"I know, I know," I mumbled, tossing the anchor into the boat, getting on as well. "C'mon. Get on."  
  
"Alright," Ansgar said without question, jumping on.  
  
Pushing off from the shore with my paddle, I asked Ansgar, "Do you know of a way to get to a different world?"  
  
"To one of the parralel worlds?" I nodded. "I am sorry, but I do not know how. My mother said that I was not worthy of the secret at my early age."  
  
"She knows how to!? Why didn't she tell me!?" I asked angrily.  
  
"She wants me to help you, not her," Ansgar responded. "She wants to know if I can accomplish anything without her assistance."  
  
"Talk about strict," I replied. "Even my mom ain't that harsh."  
  
"Your mother is dead," Ansgar said, making me grip harder on the handle.  
  
"She is not! I don't wanna get into Asvoria's 'theory' about me and my family!" I snapped.  
  
"It ist not a theory," Ansgar pointed out, making me grind my teeth. "What she said ist the truth."  
  
"Bull..!" I scoffed bitterly. "...So where do we go?"  
  
"If the fort is really inaccessable, then we must find a way to get there," Ansgar said.  
  
"We, could...uh...climb over the mountain! Yeah! Let's climb over Mount Pyre!"  
  
"Climb over the mountain?" Ansgar asked, surprised a girl would suggest such an idea.  
  
"Why not? You said so yourself, we have to get there as soon as possible, right? It would be much easier to climb over the mountain then take the risk of moving all the rocks from the one entrance, which could cause the whole mountain to collapse," I explained.  
  
"I see..." Ansgar whispered, pondering.  
  
"Well?" I asked, heading towards the mountain anyway.  
  
"We would have to get supplies. The mountain ist still a fiery hell, inside and out. Do you know of anyplace to get fire proof equipment?" Ansgar agreed, looking back at me. He was sitting at the head of the boat.  
  
"..." Thinking, I remembered that one guy who used to be an explorer before retiring in Marbule.  
  
Nodding, I said, "I know just the guy. We're heading to Marbule."  
  
"Marbule? The land of the demi-humans?" Ansgar asked. "Wouldn't they kick us out? I thought they did not get along well with humans..."  
  
"My God... You don't get out much, do you?" I asked, shaking my head and thinking, (What planet did this guy beam down from?) "A lot has changed in six years. The demi-humans and humans in El Nido stopped hating one another. They both re-built Marbule, and now they both live there."  
  
"Really..?" Ansgar asked. "The last time I came out here, demi-humans and humans were at each others' throats."  
  
"Well, welcome to the new world," I said, matter-o-factly.  
  
"Mother hast kept me in training for too long..." Ansgar said, more to himself than me.  
  
"What kind of training?" I asked, just to have a conversation. I hated silence.  
  
"Everyone in a Divine family hast to have a certain weapon that only they can use amongst the other Divines. My family's is the spear," Ansgar explained, turning around, taking his spear off his back to show me. "It ist hard to perfect it, but in enough time, you can master it. I've been training for the past nine-and-a-half years, since I was nine."  
  
"That young? I started fighting at age ten," I commented. "I started out with a boomerang, but now I fancy the dagger."  
  
"Dagger? That's a thiefs' weapon," Ansgar stated suspiciously, gripping his spear.  
  
"Hey! Relax! My friend gave it to me six years ago..." I said, taking my dagger out, looking at my reflection in it's multi-colored blade. I saw Kid instead.  
  
I must have winced or something when I saw her face instead of mine, 'cause Ansgar asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine... It's nothing..." I murmered, putting my dagger away and focusing on rowing.  
  
"...I don't mean ta be rude, but..." I started, Ansgar turning to me, listening. "Exactly what are you and your mom?"  
  
Looking back across the sea, Ansgar thought.  
  
"...I guess you could call us keepers. My mother ist the Keeper of Divine Wisdom. My father ist the Keeper of Divine Power. My older brother ist the Keeper of Divine Peace," Ansgar said.  
  
"Keepers, huh? That's cool. That makes you a keeper too, right? What are you the keeper of?" I asked, a little interested.  
  
"I'm the Keeper of the Divine Spear. I play an important role, since the spear is my family's weapon. I make sure that no humans abuse the power of the spear," Ansgar finished.  
  
"Sounds like you come from a good family," I said, debating on whether or not to talk about my 'fake' family or not. "...My mom's the best cook in Guldove. Whenever there's a big festival or somethin', my mom's sure to be there. My dad's a chef, working for the Acacia Dragoons. He cooks just as good as my mom. I have a brother, too. He claims to be a fisherman, but he's more known for being a ferryman. In fact, this is his boat."  
  
"You seem to have a normal life, in Guldove," Ansgar replied, me knowing that he was reffering to my true life.  
  
"I do have a normal life," I said sharply.  
  
Glancing back at me out of the corner of his eye, Ansgar said, "Normal is an understatement. You have a duty to fulfill."  
  
"Oh, and what duty is that, Mr. Know-it-all?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"That I do not know. I just refer to the information my mother tells me," Ansgar replied, turning back to the sea.  
  
"...Do all keepers have a good singing voice? I overheard your mom singin' back at the isle, and she sounded similar to a siren," I asked.  
  
"Any family before my mother's mother and father, no. My grandmother was a siren, and there ist no law that says a keeper cannot wed a siren or demi- human," Ansgar explained, not seeming to get annoyed at my questions.  
  
"So, in them marrying, giving birth to your mom, makes you part siren, too?"  
  
"It ist in my blood line."  
  
"Did you inherit the siren's voice?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Yes, I did," Ansgar answered blankly.  
  
"That's...interesting," I said, not knowing what else to say. "I think it would be cool to be a demi-human or half somethin' and part somethin' else, now that it doesn't matter what or who you are in El Nido."  
  
"Why ist that?" Ansgar questioned curiously.  
  
"I dunno. I've just always wondered how my life would be if I was a demi- human or somethin' like that," I answered honestly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ansgar asked, getting me confused a bit.  
  
"Why do I say what?"  
  
"Why do you say you wonder what it would be like to be half of something and half of something else? You are part human, yes, but your mother wast not. She was an immortal goddess," Ansgar stated.  
  
"Argh..." I moaned, not liking Ansgar always bringing up the subject that I have another family.  
  
"It will take time, but you will admit it someday," Ansgar said instead of starting an arguement.  
  
"Yeah, right... Maybe in my next lifetime..." I mumbled, seeing a microscopic piece of land ahead. "Well, we're almost there."  
  
"We are? I do not see Marbule..." Ansgar remarked, looking around, seeing nothing but ocean.  
  
"You haven't been out to sea that much, have you?" I asked, setting down the paddle and walking slowly over to the seat behind Ansgar, pointing my right index finger to the tiny sliver of Marbule. "See that? That's the tip of Marbule."  
  
"It ist that small?" Ansgar asked, wide-eyed, making me giggle.  
  
"No, silly! It's much larger than that!" I said, walking back to my position on the boat, picking up my paddle and starting to row, faster this time.  
  
A few minutes went by, and now Ansgar could clearly see Marbule ahead of us.  
  
"I feel ignorant, now that I see Marbule's true size..." Ansgar remarked sadly, hanging his head down low.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it!" I said happily. "You can't always be right, or always be wrong."  
  
"I think you are more wrong than right, not believing in your past," Ansgar said, standing up.  
  
"What!?" I asked angrily, hearing a small chuckle come from Ansgar.  
  
"Oh, it ist nothing..."  
  
"The hell it ain't! Take that back!" I ordered, shaking one of my fists at him.  
  
"You brought it upon yourself for me to say that, bringing the subject up," Ansgar said.  
  
"I was comforting you, you blockhead!" I stated, making him turn around.  
  
"You...comforted me?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Well duuuh!" I said. "I wish I hadn't, now..."  
  
(A/I: Play the Marbule tune if you want!)  
  
Pulling up to the shore of Marbule, Ansgar got out first, holding out his hand to me. I just stared at him and gave him a funny look.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
  
"Helping you down," Ansgar replied inoccently.  
  
"I didn't ask for none," I remarked, jumping down, tieing the boat to the deck the inhabitants had put up a few years ago.  
  
"S-sorry..." Ansgar whispered, looking like he did something embarassing.  
  
"C'mon. Stop mopin' and let's go," I ordered, starting to walk towards the village. Ansgar followed close behind me, prolly staring at the ground. "What are you doin' behind me? Get up here next to me."  
  
Flinching at my words, Ansgar followed my order, coming up beside me, although his head was still looking at the ground.  
  
"Is the ground that interesting to you?" I asked. "Look up and forget about it."  
  
"Alright..." Ansgar said quietly.  
  
"You act this way around others and they'll think you're some kind of weirdo," I said, stepping up the steps to the gate of Marbule. They had redecorated and built a lot of new things in the past six years. They have restruants, hotels, shops, you name it and they prolly have it!  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the wonderful village of Marbule!" the gatekeeper said happily, giving us a wide smile. "Come on in and make yourselves at home!"  
  
"Thanks," I said, smiling a bit myself, Ansgar and I walking past the gates.  
  
"See? Demi-humans got over their grudge against humans," I assured Ansgar, who looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I guess so..." he replied, seeming tense.  
  
"Lighten up a bit! You're in Marbule! You have to be happy here! It's a law!" I joked, Ansgar relaxing his shoulders, thinking that that was the truth.  
  
"Where does this man you spoke of live?" Ansgar asked more confidently.  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was towards the back area," I answered. "But, he might have moved somewhere else in the village. We'll have to go ask someone."  
  
Walking over towards a kid mermaid playing in a pond, I asked, "Excuse me, but do you know somone named Toma?"  
  
The little mermaiden stopped splashing around and looked up at me. Her eyes looked like they were about to cry.  
  
"Uh... Toma? The name ring a bell?" I asked, looking nervous that I might upset her.  
  
"....Uh....I....WAAA!!!!!" the mermaiden panicked, prolly seeing my dagger or somethin'. None the less, an adult mermaid came up to her and picked her up in her arms, craddling her as she muffled her sobs.  
  
"Oh, hush, darling... These people won't hurt you..." the blue mermaid said, the voice sounding very familiar.  
  
"Have... Have we met?" I asked her, her looking up at me.  
  
"Hmm... Ja! Mel! You are looking well!" she said happily, the little girl looking up at her.  
  
"Who ist these people?" she asked curiously, having the sweetest little voice.  
  
"I... Irenes? That you?" I asked. She nodded. "You didn't tell me you had a child!"  
  
"Ja, because she ist not my child. She is my friend, Tonya's daughter," Irenes explained, letting her go off to play. Climbing out of the water and sitting on the ledge, Irenes motioned for me to sit down.  
  
"You look very young!" I commented, making Irenes laugh.  
  
"I am only twenty-two years old, Mel!" Irenes said, smiling. "You have changed, tho!"  
  
"Hey, that's life!" I said, smiling back at her. "I'm sixteen now!"  
  
"Good for you!" Irenes said, congratulating me, her knowing I've always wanted to be sixteen  
  
"Oh, sorry! Irenes, this is Ansgar," I said, looking up at Ansgar. "He's my- -"  
  
"Mel! You are already married!? Ist dat why you always wanted to be sixteen!?" Irenes interrupted, making me and Ansgar blush.  
  
"No! Irenes! Stop jumping to conclusions! He's just a friend!" I pointed out.  
  
"Are you sure?" Irenes asked sarcastically, grinning.  
  
"Yes!" I said, getting annoyed, although I smiled. "We're looking for Toma. Does he still live here?"  
  
"Daddy!" the little mermaid cryed out.  
  
"Huh? Did she say daddy?" I asked.  
  
"Tonya ist Toma's wife," Irenes explained, patting the little girl on the head. "And this ist their daughter, Torry."  
  
"So he still lives here, then!? Great! Where can we find him?" I asked.  
  
"Follow ust," Irenes said, jumping back into the water, starting to swim away.  
  
"Let's go!" I said, jumping in the water, following after Irenes.  
  
"Wait up!" Ansgar called out, jumping in also.  
  
"Hehe!" I could here Torry giggling every now and then, (prolly jumping in and out of the water,) which is how Ansgar and I followed them in the pitch black of the underwater cave.  
  
Since Ansgar and I couldn't hold our breath that long, we had to walk through the water, it seeming like a thick layer of quicksand, making it hard for us to progress. It cameall the way up to the middle part of my neck.  
  
"How you holdin' up?" I asked Ansgar over our loud movements through the water.  
  
"I am fine. You?" he asked.  
  
"Piece of cake! I've lived on an island my whole life," I brought up, still trudging along.  
  
"I've lived in an unkown dimension for most of my life," Ansgar replied.  
  
"Dimension? Sounds cool," I said, the ceiling of the cave coming closer to our heads. "I think we'll have to hold our breath and swim when we get further up."  
  
"Why ist that?" Ansgar asked.  
  
"The ceiling's shrinking on us," I responded, looking up.  
  
"I see..." Ansgar said.  
  
"I'm goin' under," I said, taking a deep breath and going underwater. I didn't know if Ansgar followed me; I didn't know how long this cave went on, so I had to worry about myself rather than Ansgar.  
  
Up ahead, I could see Torry jumping in and out of the water, telling me I didn't have to hold my breath for much longer. I swam for maybe thirty seconds more before surfacing.  
  
Gasping for air when my head came out of the water, I took in all the air I needed, looking around at where I was. The place was dark, with a few lamps on the sides of the walls, which were coral. There were steps that went out of the water, which is where Irenes sat in wait.  
  
"That's a cool way to get into your home," I commented.  
  
"Ja. Toma and Tonya made it especially for Torry," Irenes replied, watching Torry swim about energetically.  
  
"Did they build it for safety, too?" Ansgar asked, scaring me to death, making me fall into the water.  
  
Sitting in the water, (my head on the surface,) I shook my head, spitting out some water from my mouth.  
  
"Sorry, Mel! I did not mean to scare you!" Ansgar apologized, holding out his hand to me, which I took this time, him pulling me up.  
  
"That's okay. I didn't know you were here yet," I said, wringing the water from my ponytail.  
  
"Follow me," Irenes said, standing up and walking up the stone stairs.  
  
"Daddy's in his work room," Torry stated cheerfully, running after Irenes.  
  
"He works?" I asked, looking at Ansgar. He didn't know Toma, so he didn't get it.  
  
"Nevermind..." I groaned, walking through the shallow water easily and walking onto the steps.  
  
"..." Ansgar followed, not speaking, as usual.  
  
"Daaaddy!!!" Torry yelled as we stepped into a circular room. The walls had a rocky look, them a tan color, some with fancy, hand made picture frames with pictures of Toma, Torry, and who was prolly Tonya in them scattered around on them. The floor had multi-colored tiles all around, no rugs on top of it. There were little shelves made of sticks that had pictures, lamps, seashells, and flowers on them, giving the room a homey touch. There were no doors; just openings that led to other rooms. And there was a giant sunroof, too, the sun's ultra-violet rays shining in.  
  
"What, did Toma take on interior design?" I asked Irenes, who sat down on a smooth, round rock, which they prolly used for a chair.  
  
"No. This was all Tonya's handy work," Irenes explained.  
  
"Daddy! These are my new friends! They swam with me!" Torry sounded from around a corner, dragging her dad by the hand.  
  
"That's nice, sweetie, but I really have to get back to work," Toma explained, although he walked along until we came into his view. He did look older, maybe in his late thirties. I didn't know exactly.  
  
"Toma, remember Mel? She ist Serge's friend," Irenes said.  
  
"Mel? Let's see, Mel... Oh!" Toma said, snapping his fingers. "I remember you! Dang, you used to be just a little squirt! What happened!?"  
  
"I grew up! Looks like you put on a few pounds!" I said, taking a few steps forward to hug Toma.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Toma exclaimed, releasing me from the embrace. "And who's this young chap over there?"  
  
"This is Ansgar. Ansgar, this is Toma, a retired explorer," I said, motioning for Ansgar to step up and shake his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ansgar replied, extending his hand.  
  
"Likewise, pal! Taking care of Mel, here, are we?" Toma said, shaking Ansgar's hand, whispering the last sentence.  
  
"Knock it off, Toma! It's not like that!" I barked, overhearing.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! No need to be bashful!" Toma urged, making me glare at him. "Okay, okay! I'll quit! So, what brings you two love birds here?"  
  
"I swear, Toma, you're asking for it..." I said, gritting my teeth, although Ansgar blushed a bit.  
  
"Sorry! I just couldn't resist!" Toma said, holding his hands up in defeat. "But, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Y'know the passageway to Fort Dragonia's blocked, right? Well, we need some gear to climb over Mount Pyre so we don't end up dead if we use explosives or somethin' to clear the passageway," I answered, nicer this time.  
  
"Yikes! Fort Dragonia!? Why would you want to go there?" Toma asked, motioning for us to take a seat on a rock.  
  
"Thanks," I said, sitting down, as did Ansgar. "We're lookin' for this ancient thing, and it's supposed to be somewhere in Fort Dragonia. Can you help and provide us with the equipment to make it over the mountain?"  
  
"Ancient!? That word always grabbed my attention, back in the day! But my adventuring days are over. You're just in luck, though! I've been making adventure supplies for the past five years now!" Toma answered, putting a smile on my face.  
  
"So you'll help, right?" I asked.  
  
"Of course! I wasn't called 'The Great Explorer' for nothing!" Toma said with a laugh, standing up. "Let's head over to my work shop and I'll show you what I got."  
  
"That'd be great," I replied, Irenes, Ansgar and I following him into his shop.  
  
"From tents, to untensils. From clothes, to rations, I got it all!" Toma exclaimed, spreading his arms out and showing off all the stuff he had. He was right; there was everything here! Fishing nets, canteens, hiking boots... Evrything we needed was right in this room!  
  
"Wow..." Ansgar and I said in unison, never seeing so many items in one room. They were piled on top of each other, covering most of the floor, leaving hardly any to walk on.  
  
"Pretty nice, huh?" Toma heard, knocking Ansgar and I out of our trance.  
  
"Yeah..." I said under my breath, still gazing around.  
  
"Okay, Mount Pyre, Mount Pyre..." Toma mumbled to himself, thinking and gathering the things we would need to make it over the mountain. "This shold help. And that..."  
  
"Uh, exactly how long do you think it'll take for us to climb the mountain?" I asked, looking at the evergrowing pile of supplies.  
  
"Maybe a day if you leave tomorrow morning. That's if you don't run into anything to critical," Toma answered, still adding to the pile.  
  
"I think we can handle ourselves for a day, then," I said, getting in between Toma and our supplies. "That should do it!"  
  
"Are you sure? But look at this!" Toma exclaimed, holding up a what looked to be like a giant sleeping bag. "You two could really use this..."  
  
"That's sick, Toma!" I stated, giving him a punch in the arm. "We need 'seperate' sleeping bags!"  
  
"That would help," Ansgar said, backing me up that we weren't together.  
  
"Ow..." Toma moaned, rubbing his arm, not even bothering to pick the sleeping bag up.  
  
"Fine, have it your way..." Toma added, getting two sleeping bags for us and holding them up to me.  
  
"Thank you," I said, grabbing them.  
  
"I should charge you for punching me..." Toma remarked.  
  
"What was that? You got something else to say to my fist?" I asked, holding one up to his nose.  
  
"Yes, you punch lovely! I'm sure you give evryone bloody noses!" Toma said, without enthusiasm.  
  
"That's what I thought," I said with a smirk, turning back to the pile. We had to eliminate most of the stuff, or else we wouldn't be able to make it up in one day.  
  
"We need to limit our supplies to just the neccecities," Ansgar said, sitting down and starting to sort everything.  
  
"No kiddin'... We're just goin; over a mountain, not half way around the world, Toma," I said, sitting down and helping sort.  
  
"Something weak yesterday may be even stronger tomorrow," Toma said, making me look at him. "I took up some poetry?"  
  
"Haha! Yeah, right!" I said. He didn't smile. "Lighten up, sheeze... I was only kidding..." I added, turning back to the pile.  
  
"Oh, dar-ling, you did not tell me we had guests!" a cheery voice said from the doorway. Turning around, it must have been Tonya, 'cause I could tell where Torry got her looks. They both had yellow scales and reddish-brown hair, with freckles across their noses.  
  
"Mommy!" Torry exclaimed, going over to give her a hug.  
  
"Hello, dear," Tonya replied, hugging her back. "Tell me, are you staying for dinner?"  
  
"Huh? dinner?" I asked.  
  
"They're not good enough for your cooking, love. Well, Mel, anyway," Toma joked, walking over by his wife's side.  
  
"Your husband is really pressing his luck..." I told Tonya, making her smile and let out a giggle.  
  
"Oh, he's always like dat! But you are welcome to stay and have dinner. If you are leaving in the morning, then you can stay the night as well," Tonya offered kindly.  
  
"That's really nice of you, but we don't mean to intrude," I said. I've started to hate being a burden to others.  
  
"Sure," Ansgar said.  
  
"Huh!?" I asked, whipping my eyes to him.  
  
"They are welcoming us to stay, Mel. It ist only polite to accept their offer," Ansgar said, matter-o-factly.  
  
"That ist da spirit!" Tonya said joyously. "I will be making dinner. Irenes? Would you mind helping?"  
  
"Ja. OF course I will help," Irenes replied.  
  
"I want to help, motter!" Torry complained, feelling left out.  
  
"It would not be much of a dinner if we did not have our Torry to help us prepare it," Tonya said, putting a smile on her daughter's face.  
  
"Yay!" Torry said, racing off to the kitchen, Tonya and Irenes walking behind.  
  
"Hehe, that Torry..." Toma said with a smile, watching them leave. "I guess I'm stuck with you guys, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, aren't you lucky?" I asked, making him laugh. "Now get down here and help us!"  
  
"That was a great dinner, Tonya! Just as good as my mom's!" I said with enthusiasm, handing my plate to Tonya. We had had lobster with salmon and a salad I've never eaten before. It was delicious!  
  
"Thank you, Mel," Tonya replied as her and Irenes cleared the table.  
  
"Phew... Another marvelous dinner, honey!" Toma chipped in, smiling at his wife.  
  
"Look, you are embarrassing her!" Irenes joked, although Tonya was blushing. "It was only a dinner."  
  
"That happened to be very filling and good," Ansgar added.  
  
"Oh, I feel so appreciated," Tonya said as she and Irenes went to do the dishes.  
  
"Yay! Now I can play with Mel!" Torry said in excitment, jumping out of her chair and running to my side. "We can do all kinds of stuff!"  
  
"Torry, dear, Mel and Ansgar need to rest. They have a big day ahead of them in the morning," Toma said, making Torry frown.  
  
"Hey, next time we stop by, I'll play with you. I promise," I told Torry, making a smile.  
  
"Really?" Torry asked. I nodded. "Cool! I like promises!"  
  
"Go run along now, sweet," Toma said, watching his daughter run back to the cave area.  
  
"Thanks. I'm beat," I said, nodding at Toma.  
  
"No problem. I'll show you two to your room," Toma said, walking over to some stone stairs and walking up them, Ansgar and I following.  
  
"This is a pretty cool crib you live in," I said.  
  
"Yeah. My wife designed the whole thing just this year. We and some ov the villagers helped build it. Tonya's thinking of becoming an architect," Toma replied. "Well, here's your room. You guys have to share, unless one of you wants to sleep with Torry."  
  
"I don't mind sharing," I said. "As long as we get sepereate beds.  
  
"Same for me," Ansgar answered.  
  
"Of course! I'll get the extra cot out," Toma replied happily, opening a closing and taking out a cot.  
  
"Thanks, for everything," I said, taking the cot from him.  
  
"Anything for a friend," Toma said, me and Ansgar walking into our room.  
  
"Do you want the cot or the bed?" I asked, closing the door, (which was just a cloth hanging down like how one would be if in a shower.)  
  
"Uh, the cot, I guess," Ansgar said, shrugging.  
  
"Fine with me," I said, going over to the nicely made bed. It had a faint sea shell print.  
  
Folding out the cot, Ansgar sat on it, bouncing a little to test it out.  
  
"Here," I said, throwing one of my pillows at him and an extra blanket. "It might get cold around here."  
  
"Thanks," he replied, putting the pillow and blanket in place, taking his spear off of his back and setting it up against the wall closest to his cot. Falling onto my bed, I sighed deeply. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothin'. I'm just worn out. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure," I said, stretching.  
  
"Okay," Ansgar said, getting situated in his bed. "Good night."  
  
"G'night," I said, getting under my covers and falling asleep quickly. 


End file.
